familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ford County, Kansas
Ford County (county code FO) is a county located in southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 33,848. The Dodge City Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Ford County. Its county seat and most populous city is Dodge City. The county is named in honor of Colonel James Hobart Ford. For a brief time during the American Civil War he served as a brevet Major General. Ford was in charge of the construction of Fort Dodge, Kansas, after the Civil War. Law and government Ford County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.93%) is land and (or 0.07%) is water. Adjacent counties * Hodgeman County (north) * Edwards County (northeast) * Kiowa County (east) * Clark County (south) * Meade County (southwest) * Gray County (west) Demographics ]] Map of Ford County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 32,458 people, 10,852 households, and 7,856 families residing in the county. The population density was 30 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 11,650 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.85% White, 1.62% Black or African American, 0.63% Native American, 2.05% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 18.17% from other races, and 2.56% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 37.68% of the population. There were 10,852 households out of which 40.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 22.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.92 and the average family size was 3.42. In the county the population was spread out with 31.10% under the age of 18, 11.20% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 17.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 107.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,860, and the median income for a family was $42,734. Males had a median income of $27,189 versus $22,165 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,721. About 9.90% of families and 12.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 8.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Dodge City, 25,762 (county seat) * Spearville, 845 * Bucklin, 722 * Ford, 325 Unincorporated places * Bellefont * Bloom * Ft. Dodge * Howell * Kingsdown * Wilroads * Wilroads Gardens * Windthorst * Wright Townships Ford County is divided into fourteen townships. The city of Dodge City is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Bucklin || 09025 || || 900 || 3 (8) || 285 (110) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Concord || 15150 || || 117 || 1 (2) || 187 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Dodge || 18225 || || 899 || 13 (33) || 70 (27) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Enterprise || 21450 || || 1,113 || 6 (17) || 175 (67) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Fairview || 22500 || || 346 || 2 (5) || 188 (73) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Ford || 23750 || || 456 || 2 (5) || 249 (96) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Grandview || 27350 || || 784 || 3 (9) || 226 (87) || 0 (0) || 0.20% || |- | Richland || 59300 || || 931 || 9 (24) || 99 (38) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Royal || 61575 || || 105 || 1 (1) || 185 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Sodville || 66150 || || 110 || 1 (2) || 145 (56) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Spearville || 67150 || || 1,150 || 2 (6) || 479 (185) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Wheatland || 77675 || || 170 || 1 (2) || 193 (74) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Wilburn || 79100 || || 88 || 0 (1) || 187 (72) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Spearville USD 381 * Dodge City USD 443 * Bucklin USD 459 Colleges * Dodge City Community College See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Ford County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Ford County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;History and Genealogy * Ford County History from FCHS, Dodge City, KS * Ford County GenWeb * Ford County from American History and Genealogy Project (AHGP) ;Maps * Ford County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Ford County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867